


blue

by valhallas



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Marina and the Diamonds, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Smut, Songfic, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valhallas/pseuds/valhallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the marina and the diamonds song, 'blue'. Dan and Phil broke off their relationship, and Dan undoubtedly regrets it. He calls Phil over, but just for one more night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue

note: I do not claim this story to be factual and neither do I claim Dan and/or Phil acts this way in real life. This is a fictional story made for entertainment purposes only, and in no way depicts real life Dan and Phil.

/+/

Dan Howell had two options that evening. He could either grant himself what he urgently desired, or he could fight to control his emotions, to get over it like any normal person. But their relationship hadn't been like any normal person's, it was reckless, selfish, and at points, seemed even unrequited. And although Dan nor Phil could always offer a shoulder to lean on, or a comforting embrace, they always had a fuck up for offer, and Dan was about to cash in his last one. 

They had never hooked up when they weren't dating, and this was their first time being broken up. It had been two months, and although Phil seemed happily adjusted, hanging out with new friends and posting loud, drunk snapchat videos of them at bars and clubs, Dan wasn't getting the hang of life without him. 

It wasn't as if he missed the relationship exactly, but there was a part of him that regretted ever breaking it off. He just wanted one last night of bliss, one more night to help him get over Phil. 

Dan Howell had two options that evening. He could either call Phil, or send him a promiscuous text. But Dan was never one for poor efforts, so there he was, pressing the familiarised number into his phone. 

"Your call has been forwarded to the EE messaging service. We're sorry, but the person you are calling is unable to take your call. Please leave your message after the tone. To re-record your message, press hash." 

Dan hung up at that, throwing his phone to the end of his bed in distaste. He couldn't give up now, he was determined. And when Dan Howell is determined, he gets what he wants. 

/

There were 4 loud knocks on Phil's door, if you could even call them that. They were rather more harsh bangs, one threatening the durability of the wood, one that sounded intimidating.  
Phil knew who it was immediately of course, no one else had ever gone knocking on his door like that, not even the dodgy neighbours when he lived in house 402. 

"Yes, Dan?" was what he answered the door with, leaning his weight to one side. 

Seeing Phil materialistically in front of him for the first time since they broke up caught Dan off guard. He didn't even know why he went over there, and he wasn't expecting Phil to answer. He assumed he'd probably be out with new friends or hooking up with someone who wasn't him, and he could happily crouch outside his door with tear stains and empty bottles of alcohol and leave before Phil found him. 

"Well?" Phil asked gently, pushing himself from where he was leaning against the doorway to a straighter stance, folding his arms against his chest in the way he always used to when Dan would accuse him of something, or in the middle of a fight. 

"I, I don't want to f-feel blue anymore." was all he said, tears already running down his cheeks and flushing his face, a stark contrast to the dark clothes and pale skin. "Let me in?" he half asked, half demanded, and Phil knew Dan wasn't in a place where he could say no, and leave him to wallow in the streets. 

Phil let Dan walk past and into his apartment, one that looked exactly the same as it had the night Dan had stormed out. That was comforting to him in a way, that it hadn't changed that much. The same pictures of Phil with his family were placed the same way they were before, the cushions and plushies scattered randomly, but in the right place, in Dan's mind. 

The man sat down on one end of the sofa, and patted for Dan to sit next to him. "Why do you feel blue, Dan? What's wrong?" he questioned, placing a hand on Dan's shoulder at an attempt to comfort him somehow. He didn't know why he was doing this now, during their relationship there was none of this, it was just secrets which lead to shouting. 

Dan flinched, before pushing Phil's hand off of him. "Why are you doing this now, Phil? We're not together, heck, you didn't even do this when we were together. You're supposed to shut the door on me, that's what normal people would do!" he was shouting now, his voice raised and arms flailing. His cheeks were even redder than when they had been flushed from the crying, although tears were still pouring out of his eyes and it didn't seem like they'd stop anytime soon. 

"Look, Dan, if you came here for a fight now is not the time. You're clearly upset and worked up, let me just make you a cup of tea or something and then I'll drive you back to your apartment." he offered, watching Dan pace about in front of him.

"No, your pathetic attempts at being nice aren't going to win me over. I want you to shout at me, to tell me what I'm doing is stupid and irresponsible! Isn't that what the old Phil would do? Shout at me because I'm not the perfect boyfriend you thought I'd be?" He practically screamed. 

"That's enough, Dan! What is wrong with you??" His tone was harsher now, and louder too. 

They were both staring at each other now, neither one wanting to back down.  
"Fuck me." Dan breathed, eyes travelling down Phil's body, still hunched over on the sofa. 

"What?"  
"I said," Dan paused, climbing into Phil's lap, straddling his legs either side of the man's thighs, "fuck me." he whispered, nibbling lightly on Phil's earlobe. 

Phil wasn't going to turn down Dan's plea, but he wanted to make sure Dan was okay first, before doing anything. His tears had stopped and his colour seemed to be almost back to normal, and his persona was his usual self; wanting to be fucked. 

"Are you sure you're okay first, before we do anything? This seems to be spur of the moment thinking." Phil reasons, stroking Dan's hair out of his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. I came here because I wanted one more night with you, I just didn't think it would get past me knocking on your door, is all." he shrugs, leaning back in to kiss Phil.  
"Not so fast. What are you actually looking to get out of this? Besides a lay." 

Dan is quiet for a moment, wondering which would be the best way to speak his mind. "I want closure. I regret how I went about our breakup and I want to forget about that, I don't want that to be my last memory with you. I want emotions out of this, I want a good self esteem. And you know exactly how to do that, so what're you waiting for?" 

And with that, Phil grabs the back of Dan's neck, pulling him in. They kiss roughly, desperate for the familiar taste they've gone without for so long. Phil slips his tongue in, his hands travelling down the back of Dan's jumper before settling on his waist, holding him in place so he can grind up against him. 

Dan whimpers into his mouth, already growing hard at the delicious friction between them, letting Phil keep him still while he continues to grind into him. His hands momentarily travel back upwards, and underneath Dan's jumper. "This has to go." He says, pulling it up over his head before dropping it to the floor beside them. 

Dan's growing more impatient, tugging at Phil's hair, his kisses growing more passionate. "Phil, please." and that's all he has to say before Phil is wrapping Dan's legs around him and carrying him to his bedroom. 

He places him on the bed gently, careful not to be too rough with him unless he explicitly says so. He moves from hovering over him to undoing Dan's jeans, and then his own, discarding both on the floor before moving farther upwards, leaning down to reattach their lips. 

He starts to palm Dan through his boxers, keeping to the rhythm of their kissing, until Dan starts pushing up into his hand, trying to attain more friction against the material. 

Phil pulls back, dragging down Dan's boxers and reaching his arm into the drawer beside him, pulling out the lube. He taps Dan's legs, signalling him to bend them for better leverage.  
"You look so gorgeous," he tells him, coating his fingers in the lube. 

Dan just giggles, a blush spreading over his cheeks once more. "You too. Always." He says back, a relaxed smile settling over his features. 

"This okay?" Phil asks, easing his first forefinger into Dan, making sure to keep steady. Dan nods as he continues, adding another finger and curling them into him, slowly pumping his fingers in and out. 

Dan whines as Phil removes his fingers, kissing him softly on the forehead. "Are you sure you want this?" 

"Yes, just one more night, please." Dan begs, reaching up to stroke Phil's cheek softly. 

Phil pushes in as smoothly as he can, wanting to keep the pace slow, and gentle. They had had enough rough fucks in their time, but they'd never actually had sex lovingly, or with care. And Phil thought it was as good a time as any, seeing as this would be their last time. 

"Phiill, faster!" Dan demands, frowning and pursing his lips, obviously expecting the night to go faster than this. 

Phil ignores his pleas, but speeds up his thrusts slightly, using a little more force and ending up slamming against Dan's prostate. Dan cries out, looking for something to clutch onto, before Phil grabs his wrists, entwining their fingers together against the pillow. 

Phil continues his pace, slow and steady, yet directing exactly against Dan's prostate. He started clenching around Phil's member, trying to rock himself back on it, a tumble of moans spilling past his lips. 

"Fuck, Dan." Phil pants, wrapping Dan's legs around his waist for a better angle, leaving soft kisses down the base of Dan's jaw. 

Dan looked delectable, his eyes shut in ecstasy and mouth hung open, breathing shallowly. His arms had now moved to wrap around Phil's neck, digging his nails into his back every so often when Phil would thrust harder. Even so, he looked peaceful. 

Phil moved his hands down to where Dan's legs were wrapped around him, placing his hands underneath his thighs and pulling them up slightly, thrusting his cock deeper into Dan. He was biting his lip almost hard enough to draw blood, them plump and red, and utterly kissable. 

"Phil, harder, please, I," Dan let out breathily, almost quivering from the amount of stimulation on his prostate. He reached down and started stroking himself, pumping himself through the movements. Phil unhooked Dan's legs from his waist and put them over his shoulders, gripping onto Dan's waist and forging faster into him, awaiting Dan's release.

Dan had begun writhing around underneath him, a series of little mewls and 'fuckshitphilfuck', and without warning he came, it ending up going mostly on his chest. Seeing Dan there like that, looking ravishing, made Phil finally come undone, and he rode out his high while his lips were attached to Dan's kissing him softly. 

He pulled out carefully, wiping up Dan's chest, giving him a small smile.  
Dan got up of the bed, picking up his discarded clothes and throwing them on hurriedly.  
"Are you not staying the night?" Phil questioned, almost looking a sad frown adorning his face.

"No, silly. I just came here for a little fun. I'm selfish, I know it's true, but we both enjoyed it, so." Dan reasoned, pecking the corner of Phil's mouth.

"Thanks for one last goodbye, Phil."

**Author's Note:**

> if you've never heard it, I really recommend you listen to 'blue' by Marina and The Diamonds, not just because the fic is based off of it but because it is SUCH a good song okay it's perfect.


End file.
